


2. Early Morning Kiss

by nativehaole (sweeneybearsam)



Series: Ten Types of Kisses [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Early Morning Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Spoilers, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativehaole
Summary: Danny reflects on how much he's loving these early mornings, and wonders if Steve loves cats because he is in fact one himself.





	2. Early Morning Kiss

It’s so early, the sun is struggling to wake. The alarm on the bed stand is annoying, Danny reaching over the sleeping form he’s been curled into to slap the long button that silences it, noting that Mr. ‘I can hear a moth on a leaf eighty yards away in a thunderstorm’ hasn’t budged. It’s either impressive acting, or Steve needed that early night more than Danny had thought at the time. He decides it must be the latter, sad that he’s gotta ruin that peace, leaning over to run a warm hand over a warmer chest. 

Steve smiles in his sleep, eyelids fluttering as his lips quirk, making Danny pause for a long second. It’s honestly something he’s starting to love… these moments, seeing Steve so undeniably at peace and resting like he should, but still partially aware that he’s there with him, to the point a touch can coax a smile from him.

His touch lightens, just a graze of fingers over skin, finding the scars Steve offered him their first night together, as a display of his trust. He ghosts over the welts that never fully faded from a cattle prod years ago, the bumps that mark the bullet holes that nearly stole this opportunity and finally, the line low on Steve’s abdomen, from the surgery Danny hadn’t paused to think about. He touches them every morning, has for the few weeks they’ve been doing this dance, it’s part of the wake up call.

Finally, sated, Danny moves to kiss the spot just under Steve’s ear, a lazy, tender, soft kiss. He presses a few more there, waiting to see if the touch and the sound will rouse the sleeping SEAL, and when it doesn’t, he whispers, just as feather-light.

“Mm, I know you’re digging your dream world right now, but we gotta get up, babe.”

Steve replies with a soft grunt, an arm darting out to wrap hips and pulls him back in, rolling to put his own body overtop Danny’s.

He can’t hide the laugh, honestly and wholly delighted by this quiet refusal to wake, moving to kiss lips and stopping short of giggling as he feels lips aim for- and miss- his own. Steve instead pecks at his chin, then the corner of his mouth, and then the apple of his cheek, all before he gets frustrated. Then Danny is smiling into sleep darkened almost grey eyes, Steve stretching his ridiculously long frame and moving a hand to cup a cheek so he can steal a proper kiss, breathing out against his lips.

"No. I'd rather stay here. With you."

And yeah, he’s got gross ass morning breath. But so does Danny, and he’s learning fast that he doesn’t mind that if it means starting his morning with something like this. A side of Superman he knows no one else sees, this mushy, happy, pliant and content house cat of a man. So he welcomes the kiss, he returns it in kind, loving the ways Steve strokes hands over him, silently checking his body, the way he does every morning, just the same as he does. It’s a weird thing, a strange quirk… but it’s them and that makes it almost perfect. He shoots back a soft reply, stealing another kiss.

"We have work. Do  _you_ want Tani to come looking for us? I don't. This isn't something easy to explain away."

Steve pulls away from the kiss with a purr- an honest to fucking God  _ purr,  _ and then Danny is alone in the bed, watching Steve retreat to the bathroom to pull off one of his insane three minute showers, leaving the blond to some quiet contemplation. 

They fought this so long and here they are… memorizing one another’s bodies in the most innocent ways, starting mornings with sweet kisses and ending them the same way… and Danny wonders why they fought it. Because it’s been two months and he can’t remember a moment he  _ didn’t  _ want these clumsy near-miss kisses and the growls when it’s time to get up. He can’t remember ever not craving the way Steve pulls him into his chest when they are alone and the quiet reminders of how loved he is.

Sometimes, it makes him wonder if he really  _ did  _ die that day in the hospital… because this is exactly what he pictures as his personal Heaven.

Steve, warm, happy and content, kissing him clumsily and messily and slowly... in a world that only consists of them.


End file.
